The Lion Fell in Love With the Lamb
by Isadora Jacobs
Summary: Hermione Granger is beginning her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as Head Girl. She has spent her last free summer thinking more and more about the little blonde boy that plagues her dreams. Will she ever find out who
1. Dreams

Hermione Granger stood on the deck of her parents house looking out over the ocean contemplating her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione decided to clear her head and turned on her CD player and heard a pulsating latin beat coming from the speakers. Hermione wrapped her arms around an imaginary dancing partner and began practicing her salsa steps. Then all of a sudden the music changed to jazz and she began practicing the steps to the Charleston. Then the music changed again into classic ballroom music. She went back to dancing with an imaginary partner. The music changed once again to an urban hip-hop beat. She decided she was through changing music every five minutes, so she put on her pointe shoes and started practicing ballet. Her mother stuck her head out the back door about three hours after Hermione started her dance practice.

"Hermione, dear, are you going to come in soon so your father and I can actually spend time with you while you're home?"

Hermione finished her last few steps of her ballet routine and turned to her mother. "Mum, I'll come inside in twenty minutes. I promise."

Jane Granger looked at her seventeen year old daughter and just smiled. Jane went back in the house as Hermione turned her ballet music back on. Hermione continued with her freestyle ballet for fifteen more minutes. She liked to work extra hard on ballet. It's the only dance style she has trouble with. She headed inside for a quick shower. When she came downstairs she saw her mum in the kitchen preparing dinner so she went into the living room to talk to her dad.

"Hi, daddy," beamed Hermione as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Hermione is and always be a daddy's girl, so her father didn't mind it when he heard her call him "daddy." Actually, it made him feel like she was a still his little girl.

"Hello, pumpkin," replied her father, calling her his pet name from when she was a little girl. Hermione usually loved it when her father would treat her like his little girl, but there are times when she hated it. Like, when she had a guy come to the door to take her on a date. That was a really nasty incident the first time it happened. Hermione's father went overboard and scared the hell out of Eric. He never did speak to her again after that happened.

"What are you reading, daddy?"

"Oh, just some American novel. Have you ever heard of a book called Twilight by novelist Stephenie Meyer?" asked Daniel.

Hermione thought through all the books she read, then responded, "No, I don't believe I have. What's it about?"

"It's about a bunch of vampire's who live peacefully among humans and a girl who falls in love with one of them."

"It sounds interesting. Can I borrow it when you're done?"

"Sure sweetie," replied her father.

"Supper's ready," yelled her mum from the kitchen.

Hermione and Daniel went to the dining room for dinner.

After dinner, Hermione and her parents went to the living room to watch a little television. While Hermione was laying on the couch, she dozed off.

_**Hermione's Dream**_

_"Mia, will you marry me?" asked a blonde haired boy about five years old._

_"Jacob, why do you want to be married to me?" replied a brown eyed girl about five years old._

_"So, I can kiss you anytime I want," replied Jacob. "you still haven't answered my question, Mia."_

_Mia thought about his question for a moment and replied, "Yes, Jacob. I will marry you, but only if you promise me we will be friends no matter what."_

_"I promise. No matter what, we will be friends forever, Mia."_

Hermione awoke suddenly from her dream to find her parents gone and the lights out. Hermione decided to go to her room to get more comfortable. She swung by her parents' room to make sure they were okay and saw they were both safe and sound asleep. Hermione made it to her room and changed into some sweats and went to lay down in her bed. After a half hour of tossing and turning, Hermione sat up in her bed and turned on her bedside lamp. Hermione reached into the drawer of her bedside table and got out her journal.

_August 18th 11:30pm_

_I had the dream about Jacob again. This time he asked me to marry him. I told him I would, but only if he promised we would be friends no matter what. I wish I could remember who Jacob is. The only thing I can remember about Jacob is that we were inseparable that summer. I also remember he gave me a blue sapphire ring with a dragon as the band wrapping around the stone. I wish I could remember what he looked like. The only thing I can see in my dreams is platinum blonde hair. I do know that I miss Jacob even if i can't remember much about him. I wish i knew where he was right at this moment._

**Jacob's Room....**

_August 18th 11:30pm_

_I had the dream about Mia again. This time, I had asked her to marry me and I gave her my blue sapphire dragon ring. Although, I didn't walk away empty handed. Mia gave me a purple amethyst ring that has a serpent wrapped around the stone and the rest of the serpent body is the band of the ring. I wish I could see Mia again. Actually, I could have seen Mia and not even known it. All I remember about her is her honey brown eyes. Even though I can't remember much about Mia, I do know that I miss her so much. I wish I knew where she was right at this moment._


	2. Daydreams and Meetings

Hermione granger sat on the Hogwarts Express in the Heads compartment reading the book her father lent her before going back to school. Hermione couldn't concentrate on her book because she was still thinking about her dreams about Jacob. Staring out of the window, Hermione was thinking about the last Jacob dream she had.

_**Hermione's Dream**_

Hermione was swinging on a swing set in Jacob's backyard that was overlooking the ocean and was being pushed by Jacob.

"Higher, Jacob, higher," laughed Mia.

Jacob pushed her higher and higher until she suddenly leaped out of the seat and landed on the ground laughing.

"Mia! Are you okay?" panicked Jacob.

Mia continued laughing while trying to tell Jacob she was okay.

"Jacob...I'm....fine...I....promise."  
Hermione snapped out of her daydream when she heard the compartment door open. when Hermione turned to see who was entering the compartment, she was surprised to see Draco Malfoy entering.

"Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy. What is your name?"

Hermione realized that Draco didn't recognize her. She didn't think she had changed so much since her sixth year. Well, maybe her appearance did change drastically. Hermion's once bushy brown hair is now black with purple highlights and also falls in soft curls half way down her back. Hermione's body changed a little more since last year. The five miles she runs every day has a little to do with it. Her chest had filled out and her abs are more defined now. She has muscles in her arms and legs. Her waist is now toned and slim. Her make-up and wardrobe were probably the two biggest differences about her. She no longer wore loose fitting clothes. She now wore a black strapless lace corset with purple lace trim around the top and bottom and also has purple ribbons lacing up the back. She paired the top with a black pleated mini skirt with purple trim and black knee high Chanel boots. Hermione went from wearing blush and lipgloss to wearing purple eyeshadow, black eyeliner and purple mascara. She also wore a deep purple lipstick. She also decided to get a few piercings over the summer. Hermione got her tongue, bellybutton and her industrial piercing done. She figured since Draco didn't seem to know who she was, she would go along with it.

"Hello, my name is Alex," replied Hermione.

"Are you new this year, Alex?"

"Actually, no I'm not. I've been here for six years, well no seven if you count this year."

"Really? How come I've never seen you here before?"

"Maybe because I have changed over the summer so much."

"No, that can't be it. I would have remembered someone as beautiful as you."

"Malfoy, I can't take it any longer. It's me, Granger," laughed Hermione.

Draco's normally pale face went about three shades whiter than normal.

"Granger?! Bloody hell! What are you wearing?!"

Hermione just looked at Draco flabbergasted. _How dare he get mad at me for what I'm wearing!_

"I'm wearing clothes, Malfoy," stated Hermione calmly.

"I know that Granger. What happened to you over the summer? You actually look decent."

"Really? Only decent? I remember quite clearly that you called me beautiful."

"I don't recall ever saying that. By the way, why did you lie about your name? I mean, you never lie, so why did you start now?"

"I didn't lie about me name, Malfoy. My full name is Hermione Alexandra Granger. I sometimes go by Alex. Why would you care if I lied to you, Malfoy?"

Draco was caught off guard by her question. He managed to recover quickly. "I don't care if you lie. I don't care about you at all," snapped Draco.

Hermione could tell that Draco was flustered around her now because he had already admitte dthat a mudblood like her was beautiful. Hermione decided she would not play into the childish banter that her and Draco would normally engage in.

"draco, calm down, please. Someone will hear you and after all. we are the Heads and we need to set an example for the rest of the shcool," calmly stated Hermione.

Draco looked at Hermione with disgust before he sat down across from her and looked out the window.

Hermione decided to put her book away and take out her journal.

_September 1st_

I had another Jacob dream last night. They seem to be coming quite frequently. Each time I have there dreams, I am left with more questions than I started with. I wish I could just see his face clearly. Every night since the dreams started this summer I have looked to the stars before bed and prayed to Merlin that I would see Jacob again.Hermione stopped writing a moment to look out the window. When she did this, she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked over in Draco's direction and caught him staring at her intently. This shocked Hermione. Well, it didn't really shock her that he was staring at her intently, it shocked her to find no malice or coldness in his eyes.

Hermione waved a hand in front of Draco's face. "Draco, are you alright?"

Draco snapped out of his trance-like state to see Hermione waving a hand in his face and saying something.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I asked, 'Are you alright?'"

"Yes. I am fine," replied Draco.

"Well, good. We have to get changed into our uniforms. We are almost to Hogwarts."

Hermione walked our of the compartment and down the hall to the loo to get changed.

Draco watched Hermione leave. After he saw the door close, he got up and went to the door to lock it and pull down the blinds so he could change. As he was changing, Draco was thinking about the freams that have been plaguing his sleep. Draco finished changing and unlocked the compartment door. As he was going back to his seat, he saw that Hermione had left her journal open on the seat across from him. He decided to take a peak inside the mind of Hermione "the insufferable know-it-all" Granger. What Draco saw in the journal startled him.

_Every night since the dreams started this summer I have looked to the stars before bed and prayed to Merlin that I would see Jacob again._After reading the last sentence of her journal, Draco sat back and waited on Hermione to return. The entire time he was sitting there, his mind was trying to filter through the millions of questions that had suddenly popped up.

Hermione entered the Heads compartment ten minutes later to see Draco staring our the window with a confused look on his face and her journal lying open on her seat. Hermione panicked for a moment thinking Draco had read it, but decided a moment later that he didn't. She figured if he did, he would be teasing and taunting her about it.

When Hermione stepped off the Hogwarts Express, she quickly went to the boats to help Hagrid round up the first years.

"Hello, Hagrid," beamed Hermione.

"Blimey, Hermione, you've changed your appearance a lot."

"I needed a change. Bye, Hagrid. Talk to you later."

Hermione turned and boarded the first boat she came to. After she arrived at the castle, she turned the first years over to McGonagall and headed into the Great Hall. Moments later the doors opened and McGonagall and the first years entered. McGonagall went to the front of the hall were a stool and the sorting hat sat and started reading off names. Hermione tuned it all out thinking about Jacob. When she saw Dumbledore stand to make his beginning of the year speech, she tried to pay attention but found her mind wandering to Jacob yet again. Hermione barely rouched her food and just wanted this feast to be over with. She really needed to practice her dancing. Hermione looked up as she saw dumbledore stand up again. He raised his hands to quiet the hall. Once everyone was quieted, he began to speak.

"Now that everyone is fed, off to bed all of you. First years, please follow the prefects from your house. I will see you all in the morning. Will the Head Boy and Head Girl please stay behind?"

Draco and Hermione waited until the hall was almost clear before they made their way to the front where Dumbledore stood.

"I will be escorting you to your own common room. This year we have decided to let the Head Boy and Head Girl have their own private dormitory." Dumbledore led them through dozens of corridors and up several flights of stairs before they finally arrived at a portrait of a young ballerina and her ballet partner.

"Hello, are you the new tenants?" asked the beautiful young woman.

Hermione made to answer her but Dumbledore spoke before she could.

"Don't worry, Sophia, you will have a chance to get to know them later. Your password is unity."

Draco didn't want to hang around and chit chat so he said the password and went inside.

"Sorry about him. My name is Hermione and that lovely gentleman was Draco," said Hermione.

"Well, as Albus said, my name is Sophia and this is my dance partner, Anthony," replied Sophia.

"Nice to meet both of you. I would stay and chat longer but I am in desperate need of sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," replied Sophia and Anthony.

Hermione walked into the common room and was astounded at how beautiful it was. Gryffindor and Slytherin colours were blended together so well that it didn't look Christmas-y at all. Hermione walked over to where there was a small library with all her books she had brought. She noticed that many were not her own. _They must be Draco's. _She looked to her left and noticed a stairway that had an arrow with the words "Head Girl" written on them. Then she looked to her right and noticed another arrow with the words "Head Boy" written on them. Hermione slowly ascended the staircase on the left and noticed a painting with a young girl swinging from a tree.

"Hello, my name is Hermione. What's yours?"

"Jaymie. You may choose any password you want for your room."

Hermione thought for a moment before she spoke.

"Jacob. I want my password to be Jacob," whispered Hermione.

The potrait swung open to reveal a gorgeous room with a four poster kind sized bed. The bed has red sheer linens hanging around the top of it. The top half of the walls are red with gold Gryffindor lions and the bottom half is done in a deep oak finish. She has a vanity table and mirror on one wall and across the room on the other wall is her armoire and chest of drawers. She went over to her bed and looked over to the opposing wall and noticed a huge mirror trimmed in gold. _The room looks exquisite but the colours desperately need to be changed. _With a wave of her wand everything red changed to purple and everything gold changed to balck. The Gryffindor lions changed to peace signs.

"That's better."

Hermione changed into some comfortable clothes and headed downstairs to read in front of the fire. Hermione went to the couch but as she turned to lay on the couch, she noticed there was a kitchen nook. She made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water before she began reading. After about twenty minutes, Hermione fell asleep on the couch.

Draco came down the stairs to get a glass of water when he noticed Hermione asleep on the couch. He doesn't know what made him do it but he went over to her and put a blanket over her but as he was turning to leave, he heard her mumble something in her sleep that made him stop dead in his tracks


	3. The Tango and The Waltz

Hermione awoke the next morning to a strange place. As she sat up, she realized she had fallen asleep on the couch. She looked at the grandfather clock on the other side of the room and noticed she had thirty minutes to get to breakfast. Hermione dashed up the stairs and breathlessly said the password to her room. She ran straight to her desk and grabbed her bag and threw three quills, ink, and a stack of parchment into her bag before grabbing her wand and muttering a quick spell to change her clothes and fix her make up and hair. She dashed back down the stairs and through the portrai out into the corridor. She ran down several flights of stairs and through dozens of corridors before she finally reached the Great Hall. When Hermione entered the Great Hall, she went straight to the Gryffindor table to grab her a slice of toast and some bacon. Five minutes later, McGonagall came by to give Hermione her timetable. She hurriedly looked through it and noticed Dumbledore added a new class for seventh years. Hermione became instantly excited about the new dance class, but she was even more excited about the teacher. Hermione has dreamed for years to study under Peyton Galeotti at The Royal Opera House. She was ready for her last class of day so bad now. She was itching to dance because she forgot to practice last night. (A/N: I will post Hermione and Draco's timetable's after this chapter.) Hermione made her way out of the Great HAll and to the dungeons where she knew Advanced Potions was being held. When she entered the classroom, she decided she would sit in the back this year. Hermione sat down and pulled out a piece of parchment and decided to map out a schedule for studying and dancing. Hermione was so engrossed in writing that she didn't notice students entering the classroom. She finally looked up when she heard someone cough right next to her.

"Ahem."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realize anyone was here," stammered Hermione.

"Granger, relax. You are way too wound up," stated Draco.

Hermione looked up to see Draco looking at her with an amused expression. Hermione looked intently at Draco's face and saw a hint of a smile instead of his trademark smirk. She was so focused on his eyes that she didn't notice when the professor walked into the front of the classroom.

"Good morning, students. Welcome to your seventh and final year here. I am your new professor, Marsden Trent. You may call me professor or Mr. Trent. Your other professors may take it easy on you this year because it is your final year but I am not like them. I will test your knowledge and I will push you to your breaking point and then push you even further. Be prepared to work harder than you ever have before. Now please gather the ingredients listed on the board and get started brewing the potion on page 47 of your text book. At the end of class, you will bring me a vial of your potion with your name written on it and I will give you your grade Wednesday. Get started."

Hermione quickly gathered the ingredients she needed for her potion and set to work. About two hours later, she was scooping some of her potion into a vial with her name on it and took it to the front. She quickly cleaned her work station and packed up her book bag. After she finished putting her parchment in her bag, the professor stood.

"Class is dismissed, but before you go, I want you to write an essay on your career choice after Hogwarts. I know this request sounds out of the blue, but I like to get to know my students. So, please have it ready by Wednesday. Have a nice day."

Hermione left the classroom and went to Advanced Transfigurations. When she got to the classroom, she say in the back again and noticed that Draco sat next to her again. She was noticing a pattern today. Draco seemed to be in all her classes. _Well, this should be an interesting year._ Hermione sat through Transfigurations perfectly attentive the whole time and taking notes. After Transfigurations, she went to lunch and then flew through Care of Magical Creatures. Before she knew it, it was time for her dance class. Hermione had just enough time to go by her dormitory, throw down her school books and grab her gym bag with her dance clothes and all her dance shoes. She ran to the Great Hall to meet with the rest of her classmates. As she got to the Great Hall, everyone was following the professor out. The students quietly made their way to the sixth floor to the Room of Requirement. The professor crossed in front of the wall three times before a door appeared. She ushered everyone inside the room. When Hermione stepped inside the room, she saw a huge dance floor surrounded by floor to ceiling mirrors on all the walls. It is every dancers dream.

"Good afternoon, students. My name is Peyton Galeotti. You may call me professor or Peyton. This is where our class will be held all year. Now, who here has danced before?"

Peyton looked around the room and saw only two hands raised.

"Only two of you have danced before? Very well. May I have the two of you come to the front please." As the two students reached the front, she asked, "How long have you two been dancing?"

Hermione was the first to answer. "I've been dancing since I was five years old, so I would say about twelve years."

"Very good. And you, sir? How long have you?"

"About twelve years also," replied Draco.

"That's excellent. You two are on the same dancing level, then. Would you mind showing us the tango and the waltz? The music will change automatically at the end of the tango piece."

Hermione and Draco went to the middle of the dance floor and embraced, but before they heard any music, they heard their professor speak.

"No, no, no. You have to move closer together. This dance is all about passion."

Hermione and Draco looked each other in the eye and knew they needed to do this dane right, so they put their differences aside and embraced more closely this time. When the music started, Hermione made to step her foot forward but was tentative to set her foot down. When she realized Draco had moved his foot back, she relaxed and didn't think anything more about the steps and just danced. She moved gracefully around the dance floor in Draco's arms. She was so attuned to Draco's movements that when the dance ended and the music changed, she didn't hesitate when going into the waltz steps. When Hermione finished the last steps of the waltz and looked up into Draco's eyes out of breath. Hermione quickly looked away when she heard the applause from the rest of the class.

"That was very impressive. I hope all of you watched them closely because those are the two dances you will e learning this year."

this announcement received a lot of groans from the rest of the class. The professor turned to Draco and Hermione to say, "Can I see you two in my office at the end of class?" Both of them nodded their head "yes."

"I know that we have only been in here for about twenty minutes, but the only thing we are going to do today is pair you up. So I want all the girls on my left and all the guys on my right, except you two. Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, you two will be partners."

The calss divided into the two groups as instructed. Peyton moved some of the guys around so he could pair them up according to height. In the end, Ron ended up with a Gryffindor named Mirabella, Harry ended up with a Ravenclaw name Treva, Neville ended up with Luna, Pansy ended up with Crabbe, Goyle ended up with a Hufflepuff named Penelope, two Hufflepuff's named Euan and Lilah got paired together, two Slytherins named Emogene and Jillian got paired together, and a Slytherin named Damiana and a Ravenclaw named Vladimir were paired together.

"Okay, remember who your partner is. That's all for today. You may leave. I will see you all tomorrow."

Hermione and Draco waited for the Room of Requirement to empty out before they met up with Peyton at the front of the classroom.

"Professor, you wanted to speak to us," stated Hermione.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about having the two of you choregraph a special dance."

"What's the dance for?" asked Draco.

"Dumbledore is wanting to have a Christmas ball and he wants all the students in this class to do a dance at the beginning of the ball but I am going to request a change of plans. I would prefer to have the two of you start the ball with a dance that you have created. Is that alright?"

"That would be lovely, professor. May I aska question?" When Hermione recieved a nod from her professor, she continued by asking, "Are we going to have to still come to this class everyday?"

"Oh, heavens, no. Dumbledore has set up a special room located right off of your common room for you two to practice in."

"Thank-you, professor. May we leave now, it is almost time for dinner?"

"Yes, you may. I do want to have updates every week on your progress, please?"

"Yes, professor," they replied in unison.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione went to her dormitory before heading to the Great Hall for a bite to eat. As she turned to leave the common room, she felt a hand gently grab her wrist and spin her into waiting arms. Hermione looked and saw the ice blue eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"What is it that you need, Malfoy? I don't want to be late for dinner."

Draco just stood there a moment looking into Hermione's honey coloured eyes. He finally snapped out of his daze and answered Hermione's question.

"Nothing, Granger. I would never want anything from you," snapped Draco.

As Draco marched out of the portrait hole, Hermione stared at his retreating form perplexed. She wants to know what made Draco Malfoy gofrom someone with want and longing in his eyes to someone who went cold and rigid just from looking in her eyes. Hermione made her way to the Great Hall and sat down at the table with Luna and Ginny and tried to join in their conversation but found her mind wandering to a certain blonde-haired Slytherin sittinf a couple tables away. Hermione wasn't at all fazed at seeing Luna sitting at the Gryffindor table, seeing as Luna and Neville were currently dating. Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Ginny talking to her until she heard her name being called.

"Hermione. Earth to Hermione. Are you with us?" asked Ginny waving a hand in front of Hermione's face.

"I'm sorry. What did you ask me?"

"I asked you what you thought of your new dance class. Luna said she can't wait to start dancing."

"It's great. I won't actually be in class, though."

Ginny and Luna looked at her confused. "Why?" they asked in unison.

"Because Peyton has asked Malfoy and I to choreograph a dance together for the Christmas ball."

"There's going to be a Christmas ball," exclaimed Ginny. It shouldn't surprise Hermione that Ginny is screaming after learning about the ball, she does love them after all.

"Yes. I hate to cut this short, but I have to go. I have tons of homework to do. Bye."

"Bye," they replied in unison.

Hermione sauntered back to her common room to find Draco lying on the couch sleeping. She decided to be a good samaritan and cover him with a blanket so he wouldn't get cold. As she turned to go to her room, she saw something around his neck that made her stop dead in her tracks.

A/N: Sorry to leave another cliff hanger. I have already begun the next chapter. I will update as soon as possible.


	4. Draco and Hermione's Timetables

This is what I envisioned their timetables to look like. This is in no way a reflection of what they actually are like in the books. I have created this in my own mind. It's a scary place there. This is not a new chapter.

**Monday, Wednesday, Friday**

Advanced Potions- Two Hours- Nine A.M.-Eleven A.M. -Professor Marsden Trent

Advanced Transfigurations- Two Hours- Eleven A.M.-One P.M. -Professor Minerva McGonagall

LUNCH-One Hour- One P.M.-Two P.M.

Care of Magical Creatures- Two Hours- Two P.M.-Four P.M. -Professor Rubeus Hagrid

Dance- Two Hours- Four-Thirty P.M.-Six-Thirty P.M. -Professor Peyton Galeotti

DINNER-One Hour- Seven-Thirty P.M.-Eight-Thirty P.M.

**Tuesday, Thursday**

Defense Against the Dark Arts- Two Hours- Nine A.M.-Eleven P.M. -Professor Severus Snape

Advanced Muggle Studies- Two Hours- Eleven A.M.-One P.M. -Professor Mackenzie Scott

LUNCH- One Hour -One P.M.-Two P.M.

Advanced Arithmancy- Two Hours- Two P.M.-Four P.M. -Professor Brietta Taylor

Dance- Two Hours- Four-Thirty P.M.-Six-Thirty P.M. -Professor Peyton Galeotti

DINNER- One Hour -Seven-Thirty P.M.-Eight-Thirty P.M.


	5. Harry and Ron

Hermione imediately retreated to her room after she saw the necklace containing the ring around Draco's neck. She sat for a few minutes contemplating what this meant. _Could Draco be Jacob? Could I have really found my best friend after all these years? What will happen if he is Jacob? Could we ever be friends? What if we became friends and it turned into something more? Could we handle that? _Hermione decided she would talk to Draco about it right now so she could get some answers. Hermione headed downstairs and found Draco still asleep on the couch.

"Draco," whispered Hermione. "Wake-up. I need to talk to you."

Draco didn't budge. He didn't even make a sound. Hermione decided to be a little more forceful with him.

She leaned down next to his ear and screamed his name. "DRACO!!!"

Draco awoke suddenly and rolled off the couch and hit the floor with a "hmph."

"What is the meaning of this, Hermione?"

"Sorry. I couldn't find another way to wake you. I need to talk to you about...."

"About what?"

Hermione hesitated for a few moments and said in a rush.

"IneedtotalktoyouaboutthenecklaceyouhavearoundyourneckandIwanttoknowwhereyougotitfrom."

Draco looked at Hermione perplexed for a moment while her words finally sunk in.

"Why would you like to know about my necklace?"

"Actually, I'm more concerned where you got the ring from."

"It was a gift."

"From who?"

"My best friend."

"What was their name?"

"Mia."

Hermione looked at Draco for a few seconds and then quietly questioned, "Jacob?"

Draco stood stock still not believing his ears. _Did she just call me Jacob? _

"Did you just call me Jacob?"

Hermione slowly looked into his eyes and timidly replied, "Yes."

"Mia?"

A smile slowly spread across Hermione's face at the mention of her childhood nickname.

"I can't believe I've found you after all these years, Jacob. I thought I'd never see you again."

Hermione ran to Draco and wrapped her arms around him in a hug while tears were streaming down her face.

"Mia, I can't believe it's actually you. I've waited twelve years to see you again. My parents said that you were dead. I just can't believe it's you."

Draco and Hermione just held each other in front of the fire. When they finally broke apart, they sat down on the couch talking about everything that happened after that summer when they were five up until now. They talked well into the night and fell asleep on the couch.

Hermione was the first to wake the next morning. She noticed she wasn't in her bedroom. She panicked for a moment and then remembered last night when she spotted Draco at the other end of the couch. A smile broke out on her face when she remembered their conversation from the previous night. She couldn't believe she had finally found her best friend, Jacob. She sat there for a few moments just taking in the angelic look on his face and found that she was falling in love with Draco after only one night of them talking again. She was so caught up in her thoughts of love that she didn't notice that Draco began to stir.

Draco awoke to Hermione's loving face and remembered their conversation last night. _How did I never notice how beautiful she is? I wish that I would have stopped listening to father a long time ago. Maybe I would have gotten my best friend back sooner. _Draco looked over at Hermione and noticed she was thinking very critically. He thought she looked so cute with the furrow of her brow and that tiny frown upon her lips. He wanted to just reach out and flatten the crease between her eyes and kiss those pouty lips of hers. He took this moment to look over her face more critically and noticed that her eyes were more golden than honey-brown. He also noticed that her eyes carried faint black circles underneath, like she wasn't getting enough sleep. He snapped out of his reverie when he noticed she looked down with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Morning, Mia."

"Morning. I'm really glad it wasn't just a dream last night. I thought I would wake up this morning and you would be gone and it would have all been a figment of my imagination."

"I know what you mean. Would you like to spend the day with me since it is Saturday? I mean, if you don't already have plans with Potter and Weasley."

"I would love to and fyi Harry, Ron, and myself are kind of on the outs right now."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Hermione decided she would spend the last weekend before school started at the Burrow. She was packing the last of her school things and decided to unpack half of her books and pack more of her muggle clothing for the weekend. She had just finished packing and gotten her trunk down the stairs when her mother came into the living room. _

_"I'm leaving, mum."_

Hermione's mother pulled her daughter into a hug bone-crushing hug and whispered in her ear, "I'll miss you so much. Please write the minute you get to Hogwarts and let me know how it is. I look forward to seeing you at Christmas. I'll tell your dad you love him."

_"I love you, mum. I promise I'll write. Bye."_

_"Bye."_

_Hermione got to the fireplace and through some floo powder in. She stepped into the swirling green flames with her trunk and yelled, "THE BURROW."_

_Hermione stepped out of the fireplace of the Burrow to see Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were in the kitchen cooking and gossiping. She looked on for a few secongds before she let her presence known._

_"Ahem. I feel so unloved over her," joked Hermione._

_"Hermione! Oh my gosh, you look amazing. I've missed you so much," screamed a delighted Ginny._

_"Hermione, dear, we weren't expecting you."_

_"I know. I'm sorry for not informing you but I just wanted to surprise you guys."_

_"Well how about you and Ginny take your things up to her room and get them settled. I promise to keep your visit a secret from the rest," said Mrs. Weasley with a twinkle in her eye._

_"Thank-you."_

_Hermione and Ginny headed upstairs to unpack some of Hermione's things. When they reached Ginny's room, Ginny couldn't contain herself anymore._

_"I can't believe how much you've changed. You look absolutely fabulous. What made you change so much? Is it a guy? What's his name? How did you meet?"_

_"Ginny, calm down. First off, thank-you. I appreciate your compliments. Second, I felt like it was time for a change and I decided to shake off the bookworm look. Third, there is no guy. I swear. I'm kind of worried how Harry and Ron are going to take this sudden change."_

_"Oh, they'll be fine. I want to know your secret to looking so slim and toned."_

_"I dance. I've been dancing since I was like five years old. I love it. I stopped my formal training last year but I keep free-styling when I can. You should try it. I think you would love it. I could teach you some simple steps and then gradually move onto much more difficult steps."_

_"I would love that. How about--"_

_"Ginny, time for supper," yelled Mrs. Weasley._

_"Let's go see everyone and surprise them with your arrival."_

_Hermione and Ginny bolted down the stairs and saw all the Weasleys plus Harry at the table waiting on Ginny to come to the table so they could eat. Fred was the first to notice Hermione trailing behind Ginny._

_"Hermione! We didn't know you were coming. When did you get here?"  
_

_"Hi, everyone. I wanted to surprise you all."_

_Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Arthur, and Molly all had smiles plastered on their faces when they saw her. They considered her part of the family and were always glad to see her. Harry and Ron were a different story. They both had looks of shock on their faces. Hermione decided to ignore it for now and talk to them after dinner. _

_"Everything looks wonderful, Mrs. Weasley."_

_"Well, thank-you, dear. I had to make a special dinner since all my children are here. All nine of them," said Mrs. Weasley with a small tear in her eye. It had been a long time since all her children were home together. Hermione and the others immediately tucked into their food. All was quiet until Fred accidentally flung a spoonful of potatoes at Percy. Percy screamed and shouted at Fred and stalked up the stairs to wash the potatoes out of his hair. When Percy came back down he decided to take his plate and eat by the sink well out of Fred's way. All was quiet after that. When everyone was finished, George suggested a game of quidditch, but Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat out. The other six decided to play while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley cleaned the kitchen together. Hermione lead Ron and Harry outside away from everyone in case there was to be yelling._

_Ron was the first to explode. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE WEARING? Why did you change so much? You never cared about your looks before. That's what made you you. Now you've gone and changed that and you're not yourself anymore." _

_Harry stayed quiet. He was too stunned to voice his opinions but from the look on his face Ron had said everything that he was thinking. All was quiet for a few tense moments as Hermione was trying to decide how to word her explaination._

_"I'm still the same Hermione as before. I just have a little more fashion sense. As much as it pains me to say this, I don't care if accept this new look because I don't want to fight with you guys anymore. Think what you want and if decide to ever come around to accepting this then we can talk about being friends again. I'm going to go watch the quidditch match." Hermione spun around and marched off to the makeshift qudditch pitch. _

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Draco and Hermione sat in silence for a few moments before finally speaking.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry that you lost two of your best friends. At least you still have Ginny and me."

Hermione snapped her head up to meet Draco's eyes at his words. She couldn't believe he said that so easily. She didn't think it would have sounded so natural for him to say something like that to her.

Hermione and Draco spent the day together in the common room talking and reading and playing different games, muggle and wizard. Hermione taught Draco all about some of the more simple muggle games and Draco taught Hermione all about some of the wizard games that she had never heard of. They had many more days throughout the next two months just like that one. They had dealt with all the stares and comments when they first started walking around the castle together talking and laughing but they ignored them and eventually everyone just accepted it. Now, two months later, Hermione and Draco were sitting in the common room one night a week before Christmas holidays studying when Draco suddenly had an idea strike him.

"Mia?," questioned Draco, still calling her by his nickname for her.

"Hmm?" responded Hermione looking up.

"Would you like to come home with me and meet my mother over Christmas holidays?"

Hermione looked at him for a moment expecting to be nervous and scared to go home with him, but she felt elated at the prospect of meeting his mum.

"Absolutely," smiled Hermione. "Only if you come to my parents house, also."

Draco looked at her and just grinned. "Definitely."

**A/N: Thanks to all my loyal readers who are so patient with me. I believe my writers block is over. Next chapter will be the meeting of the parents. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review whether it be good or bad. I just want to know if there is anything I need to change. much love to all ~Amiria~**


	6. Meeting Narcissa

The nerves Hermione had been so sure weren't going to come finally came around the morning that she and Draco were to leave for his house. She woke up that morning and realized she was going to be meeting her best friend/former enemy's mother. She didn't know if she could do it but she knew that Draco would not lead her into something that would cause her harm or hurt. Hermione decided to take a shower before finishing packing her trunk for the holidays. After making sure that the bathroom was Draco free, she locked both doors and took a quick shower. When she had finished her shower and dryed off, she used a quick drying spell on her hair. She decided she wanted to make a good impression on Narcissa by showing some Slytherin pride. She quickly changed her purple streaks to emerald green ones. She wore the same outfit she had wore that first day of school but changed the pruple accents to emerald green ones. After applying a light blush to her cheeks, light black eyeliner to her eyes and some clear lipgloss to her lips, she finished packing her presents for everyone and packing the rest of the clothes she planned to wear. She pulled her trunk down the stairs to see Draco sitting on the couch with his head buried in a book. He didn't hear her come up behind him. She looked over his shoulder and read the title of the book at the top of the page and was a little surprised to see that it was one of her books that she brought. He was reading the Twilight book that she had borrowed from her father at the end of the summer. She hated to disrupt his peacefulness but they did need to get down to the entrance hall to catch the carriages to the Hogwarts Express.

Hermione couldn't think of a way to get his attention without startling him, so she did the only thing she could think of. She gently touched his shoulder at the same time that she called his name

"Jacob."

Draco jumped slightly and so did Hermione. She couldn't help but feel slightly mad with herself for startling him.

"Mia. You startled me. Are you ready to go?"

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't think of anything else to do. Yes, I'm ready to go."

Draco and Hermione heaved their trunks down to the entrance hall and climbed into a carriage that would take them to the Hogwarts Express. The whole journey down to the train, Hermione was inexplicably quiet. Draco noticed this but decided not to say anything until they were on the train.

Hermione grabbed her trunk from the carriage and got on the train. She went to the front to the heads compartment and stowed her trunk under her seat. She didn't wait for Draco to follow her. She grabbed a book from her bag and began reading. She didn't even look up when Draco came in and settled his things in the compartment. Draco noticed that she wouldn't acknowledge his presence and his was perplexed as to what could be bothering her. He didn't want to wait for her to tell him so he moved into the seat next to her and grabbed her book away from her.

"I _was_ reading that, you know," stated Hermione.

"I know, but I wanted to talk to you so I took it."

"What do you want to talk about," asked Hermione still not looking him in the eye.

Draco hooked a finger under her chin and brought her eyes to meet his. "I wanted to talk about why you've been so quiet this morning."

Hermione looked into Draco's ice blue eyes and knew she couldn't lie to those eyes. "I'm scared about meeting your mum. I'm worried she won't like me because I'm muggleborn. I'm scared she will throw me out the minute I step throught the doors."

Draco looked at her a moment before he bursted out laughing. He couldn't help it. It was just ridiculous that Hermione would be scared of his mother. She was the sweetest woman in the world and would never throw anyone out of her house. Draco finally clmaed himself and explained his outburst.

"Mia, you have nothing to worry about. She will love you. You are wonderful and mother would never throw anyone out of her house. She loves everyone. She's not like my father was. He had her under the Imperious curse the whole time. I promise everything will be wonderful."

Hermione relaxed at Draco's comforting words. Hermione and Draco spent the whole train ride in playful conversation. In fact, if anyone had walked by and saw the two of them, they would have thought that the two friends were more than just friends but that wasn't the case at all.

The Hogwarts Express landed at Kings Cross about two and a half hours later. Hermione and Draco dragged their trunks off the train and into the congested flow of Hogwarts students and parents. Hermione located Ginny and went to tell her to ahve a good holiday and to write as soon as possible. After she returned to Draco, he found his mother and lead Hermione to where Narcissa stood. Narcissa stood in deep purple robes looking regal and proud but not arrogantly proud. She looked proud because she had just spotted her son in the midst of the Hogwarts students. She waved him over and noticed a lovely young woman following along behind him. _This must be Mia,_ thought Narcissa.

"My dragon, it is so good to have you home for the Christmas holidays. This must be Mia," exclaimed Narcissa. She pulled Draco into a bone crushing hug and then turned to Hermione and pulled her into a motherly hug.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy. Thank-you for allowing me to spend part of my holiday with you and your son," stated Hermione in an eloquent manner.

"Please, call me Narcissa. We don't need to be so formal. I feel as if I already know you. Draco has talked of you many times."

Hermione blushed at the comment and suddenly her boots became very interesting. Draco noticed Hermione's slight discomfort and decided to come to her rescue.

"Mum, we should get going so Mia and I can unpack and get cleaned up before supper tonight."

"I suppose you are right. Well, let's get going. Draco, why don't you and Mia apparate together to the Manor and I'll meet you there."

"Yes, mother."

Narcissa apparated to the Manor straight away. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and his trunk. After making sure Hermione had a hold on her trunk as well he turned the spot and apparated away with Hermione in tow. When Hermione and Draco landed firmly on the ground in a foyer, Hermione became consumed with awe at the way the Manor looked. She always thought it would be dark and dreary but instead it looked open and airy and magnificent. The sitting room on her right had huge floor to ceiling windows that had absolutely no drapes blocking their view. When one looked out the windows they could enjoy and view of the countryside and meadows. There were even animals running around out in the fields. The room held a floor to ceiling wall of bookshelves and huge cream colored couches that you could get lost in. She noticed all the colors in the room were neutral colors and it looked absolutely wonderful. She knew she would spend many days curled up on those couches reading. She knew that she would get a grand tour later so she left the sitting room and went back to the foyer where she left Draco.

"This place is magnificent. I had a whole different opinion of this place before. This is nothing like I imagined, it's better."

"Yes, well, mother got tired of all the dark colors so she decided to redecorate the entire house and create and open house. I better to show you to your room so you can unpack and get settled before dinner."

Draco lead Hermione up the grand staircase to the left and she noticed that all the pictures on the walls were of Draco and Narcissa. There was not one picture of any of his other family. She quite liked it that way. When they reached the top of the second floor Draco lead her to the right and down a long hallway with many doors.

"I'll give you a proper tour tomorrow."

Draco continued down the long hallway and finally stopped at the last doorway on the left.

"This is your room. the doorway next to it is my room," said Draco as he opened the door to Hermione her room.

Hermione stood in awe at the room before her. It looked exactly like her room at Hogwarts witht the exception of the tall windows on the opposite side.

"This door to the left is the loo that connects our rooms. If you need anythin don't hesitate to come to my room and tell me."

Hermione didn't know what to say, so she just settled with hugging him. When she pulled away she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank-you for making my stay as comfortable as possible."

"Your welcome," replied a blushing Draco. "I'll leave you to your room so you can unpack."

Draco turned and left Hermione's room through the loo. Once he was in his room, he shut the door leading to the loo so Hermione would have privacy. Hermione headed to her trunk at the end of the bed and unpacked some of her muggle clothes and put them in the chest of drawers. She took her books out and placed them on the desk in the room. She decided to shower and change before heading down to supper. She rifled through her clothes until she found the perfect outfit. She grabbed a towel and headed into the loo. After making sure both doors were locked, she jumped in the shower and quickly washed her hair and body. She stepped out of the shower after rinsing off and wrapped a towel around her body and made her way to the sink to brush her teeth. Once she finished in the loo, she unlocked both doors and headed into her room and locked both doors leading into her room. She quickly changed into the outfit laying on her bed and went to the vanity to do her hair and make-up. She dried her hair with a simple spell and decided to leave it cascading down her back in soft curls. She changed her emerald green streaks to purple ones to match the outfit. She left her make-up sinple, only applying blck eyeliner and lipgloss. She then put the blue sapphire ring hanging on a silver chain around her neck and made her way to the end of her bed where her shoes lay. She slipped them on. Glancing a last look in the mirror, she headed out the door to the stairs. She reached the stairs and noticed Draco and Narcissa at the bottom talking with their backs to her. She decended the stairs quietly, but halfway down she hit a squeaky stair and announced her arrival. Narcissa and Draco both let an audible gasp escape their lips at the sight of Hermione. Hermione wore a purple dress that was form fitting in the top and flowed outward slightly from the waist down and stopped just before her knees. The straps of the dress were thin and the dress had a random lace design covering it entirely. Draco was in absolute shock over her outfit but he couldn't help to let out a chuckle at seeing her shoes. Hermione decided to mix things up and put her black with purple accents converse's on. When Hermione reched the bottom of the staircase, Draco offered his arm to her and all three headed into the dining room for supper.


	7. Holiday With the Malfoy's Part One

When Hermione entered the dining room, it was her turn to be shocked. The dining room was beautiful. Narcissa had taken down the dark drapes that used to cover the windows and put blue sheer drapes up. She repainted the room a light blue and the gothic table was replaced with a light brown table full of flowers and pictures. On the opposite side of the room was a smaller table set for the three of them. Draco led Hermione to the table and, being the gentleman that he is, pulled her chair out for her. When all three occupants were settled, a maid came out with appetizers. It slightly shocked Hermione that a house elf wasn't there but she was extremely impressed with the Malfoy family.

The night went be smoothly. Hermione and Narcissa became so close that it's now like Narcissa is Hermione's mother. By the time Christmas Eve came around, Hermione was calling Narcissa "mum." On the morning of December 24th, Hermione awoke to see snow falling. It was the first snow fall of the year. Hermione jumped out of the bed and ran to Draco's room. She saw he was sound asleep but didn't care. She jumped on his bed screaming.

"Jacob! It's snowing! Wake up! It's Christmas Eve," yelled Hermion, jumping up and down on Draco's bed. She didn't wait for him to respond before she was off the bed and pulling the drapes open to let the little rays of sunshine in.

"Mia," groaned Draco. "Close the drapes. I want to get more sleep. In case you don't recall, I was up late last night because _someone_ wanted to talk."

Draco rolled over onto his back and pulled a pillow over his head. Suddenly he felt weight being put on his abdomen and the pillow coming off his head. He looked up into the honey-brown eyes of his best friend. He noticed that Hermione was straddling him and leaning over his face.

"You need to wake up now. I want to have a snow ball fight. So get up and get dressed. Meet me in the back yard in ten minutes. If you're not downstairs in ten minutes, you will seriously regret it," taunted Hermione.

Hermione jumped off Draco's bed and bounded into her room to change. She quickly threw on her blue jeans, purple long sleeve shirt and her thick black winter jacket. She picked up her shoes, mittens and beanie. When she reached the kitchen, she stopped and put on her shoes, grabbed a slice of toast and headed outside while putting on her mittens and beanie. Hermione was sitting under the big oak tree looking out over the snow covered meadows. She was so consumed in her musings that she didn't see or hear Draco come outside. Draco noticed that Hermione seemed oblivious to his presence, so he decided to be a little conniving. He leaned down and picked up some snow and pakced it tight. Hermione was suddenly jolted out of her reverie when something cold hit her on the side of the face.

"Jacob!!," screamed Hermione. "I'm going to kill you!"

Hermione took off after Draco. She chased him around the backyard trying to tackle him to the ground. She realized that he was a lot faster than her, so she decided to be a little conniving herself. Hermione "tripped" and cried out in "pain." She saw Draco stop and run to her.

"Mia, are you okay? Is anything broken?"

Hermione seized this opportunity to push him in the snow.

Narcissa was sitting in the library reading when she heard Hermione scream. She crossed the room quickly and looked out the window. She saw Hermione running across the yard after Draco. Narcissa smiled fondly at their antics and then noticed Hermione fall. She made to run to see if she was okay but noticed that Draco was already there to help her. Narcissa watched for a moment and saw Hermione push Draco into the snow. Narcissa chuckled as she watched Hermione throw snow in Draco's face. Narcissa watched their interaction and noticed that they didn't act like they were just friends, they were acting as if they were lovers. Narcissa deced to talk to Draco when they were alone.

Hermione and Draco came in from the cold around lunch time. Narcissa had lunch ready and on the table in the kitchen.

"Have fun?," asked Narcissa.

Hermione and Draco nodded and smiled before tucking into the food immediately.

"Jacob, when we finish lunch, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course, mum."

The conversation at the table ceased after that exchange. All three remained quiet for the rest of the meal. When Hermione finished, she excused herself giving Narcissa and Draco a chance to talk privately.

Once Hermione left the kitchen, Narcissa took Draco by the arm and led him to her study where no one could overhear them.

"Mum, why are you being so secretive?"

"I'm not being secretive, dragon. I just don't want anyone to overhear us."

"Okay. What's this about, mum?"

"Jacob, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me, okay?"

"I'm always honest with you. What is it that you want to know?"

"Jacob, do you have feelings for Mia?"

"Of course I do, mum. She's my best fri-"

"No, Jacob. I mean, are you in love with her?"

**A/N: Sorry to leave a cliffy but I promise I am already writing the seventh chapter. Please leave a review. Love to all of my faithful readers.**


	8. Holiday With the Malfoy's Part Two

After Hermione left the kitchen, she decided to explore the Manor some more. Draco had been telling her she could go anywhere she wanted. She decided to start in the first floor. She entered the sitting room that she first saw the first night. She went to the bookcase to see what books they had collected. Hermione noticed one book that instantly caught her attention. She reached for _How to Tame a Werewolf_ and as she pulled the book down, she heard a sudden click. She looked around and noticed that one of the bookcases had come open. Normally Hermione wouldn't even think about going into a secret passage but after being Harry and Ron's best friend for six years, she no longer had any reservations about breaking rules or exploring new places. She stepped into the passageway and pulled out her wand.

"Lumos."

She noticed the passageway went behind the rooms and she could see vents that led into different rooms. She suddenly heard voices.

"Nox."

Suddenly her head snapped up when she heard her name.

"Of course I do, mum. She's my best fri-"

"No, Jacob. I mean, are you in love with her?"

Hermione didn't wait to hear his answer. She ran back through the passageway, feeling her way along the wall forgetting to light her wand. When she made it back to the sitting room, she ran straight to her room. Her thoughts were going at a million miles an minute. She decided to write her thoughts down in her journal to help her process everything.

_December 24th 2:00pm_

_I overheard Narcissa asking jacob if he was in love with me. I was so stupid to go into that secret passageway. I should have left when I heard their voices but I stupidly hung around. I guess I fled because I didn't want to hear him reject me. Well, I guess I'm actually admitting now that I do have romantic feelings for him. Oh hell, I'm unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. I know he doesn't have feelings for me like I have for him. I think I'm going to act as if I never heard their conversation. I have to keep this to myself. I have to become romantically distant with him._

Hermione felt a little better about everything after she finished writing everything down. After that escapade and the snow ball fight and her emotions running on high, she felt drained of any energy and decided to take a nap.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco stepped out of his mother's study and decided to see if Hermione wanted to talk a walk around his mother's garden. When he reached Hermione's room, he noticed she was asleep. He suddenly realized he was tired and didn't want to walk back to his room so he walked to Hermione's bed and laid down with her. Before you say anything, Hermione and Draco have slept in the same bed before so it's not totally out of the ordinary.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hermione woke up a couple hours later, she noticed that there was something in her bed. It couldn't possibly be her books because they were still on the desk in her room. This was something squishy and warm and her books don't have heaters. _Well, it does have nice eyes, _thought Hermione. Hermione suddenly realized that this was someone not something that was in her bed and she jumped off the bed.

"Jake, you scared the hell out of me. When did you come in here?"

"Sorry, Mia. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just so tired when I came to find you that I didn't want to walk to my room."

"It's fine." Hermione looks at the clock and notices it's almost time for supper. "Jake, it's almost time for supper. We better get ready."

Draco got up off Hermione's bed and went to his room. Once there, he decided to dress casual for dinner. He found his emerald green cotton dress shirt. He paired it with black jeans and his green and black converses. He left his hair hanging loosely like normal. He located his black cuff bracelet with the Slytherin crest, then tried to locate his necklace with the silver snake to pair with his other necklace witht the ring on it but he couldn't find the snake necklace anywhere. After he was finished, he went through the loo and knocked on Hermione's door to see if she was ready.

"Come in," responded Hermione.

Hermione heard the door open but she never heard any footsteps or a voice so she turned around with a lustful eye. After mentally shaking her head of her thoughts, she asked, "Ready for dinner?"

Draco came out of his thoughts when he heard her voice. He didn't trust his voice so he just nodded his head "yes."

"Let's go."

Draco couldn't take his eyes off of Hermione the entire way to the dining room. She was wearing a strapless emerald green dress that hugged her body until it got to her waist and then it gradually puffed out until it hit her knees where it stopped. Around her waist was a black ribbon and her hair donned an emerald green ribbon. She had left her hair down and put spiral curls throughout her hair. She had put the emerald green streaks back in it. He noticed that she forgoed the heels again and wore her green and black converses. She had left her make up simple. She only used black eyeliner and lipgloss. She still wore the ring around her neck and paired it with black stud earrings and a black cuff bracelet with a dragon on it. Basically she looked absolutely beautiful to Draco. they made it to the dining room to find Narcissa already there.

"Well, don't you two look lovely. Did you coordinate your looks?"

"No, mum. It was all by accident," replied Hermione.

After the two young friends were seated at the table, Narcissa lifted her wine glass.

"Let's have a toast. Mia, would you like to do the honors?"

"Yes, thank you. First of all, I would like to say 'thank you' to you Narcissa for allowing me to spend a wonderful Christmas holiday with you. And second, I would like to extend and invitation to you to come celebrate New Year's Eve with my family, me and Jacob."

They all raised their glasses and clinked them together. They started in on the food as soon as it was placed on the table. Once dinner was done the trio said goodnight and went to their rooms. After Hermione changed and washed her face, she curled up in bed with her favorite book, Ballet Shoes. There was a knock on the door connecting her's and Draco's rooms.

"Come in."

"Mia, I was wondering if I could sleep in your bed with you tonight?"

"Jacob, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Okay. Goodnight, then."

Draco walked back to his room crestfallen. He was only wanting to spend time with her. He went to his bed and turned on the lamp and pulled out his journal.

_December 24th 9:00pm_

_I don't think Mia is accepting my advances. I'm just trying to show her that I have romantic feelings for her. Hopefully the gift I her for the New Year will show her how I feel._

Draco put his journal on his nightstand and turned out the light.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco woke up the next morning to Hermione shaking him awake.

"WAKE UP, JACOB! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"I'm up. I'm up," grumbled Draco.

Hermione went downstairs, with Draco in tow, to the sitting room to find Narcissa waiting for them so they could open their presents.

"Happy Christmas, my dragon and Mia."

"Happy Christmas," they replied in unison.

Hermione sat down on the floor in between Draco and the tree and across from Narcissa. Hermione reached under the tree and grabbed two presents, one for Narcissa and one for Draco.

"I want you to open your's first," said Hermione.

Narcissa opened her present and found a beautiful deep purple cloak with a silver calla lily clasp.

"Oh, it's beautiful, Mia. Thank you," said Narcissa as she bent to hug Hermione.

"Jacob, yout turn," pointed out Hermione.

Draco eagerly opened his present and found a beautifully bound journal. It had a black leather cover with an emerald green strap wrapped around the journal to close it. He noticed that his intials were at the bottom right-hand corner. He also noticed that she didn't put "DM" on it, she put "JDM"onit. She used his real initials for his real name which is, Jacob Draco Malfoy.

"Mia, it's wonderful. Thank you so much. I need a new one," said Draco as he leaned over to give Hermione a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Hermione blushed slightly at the show of affection. Once Draco finished, Narcissa grabbed the presents she had gotten Hermione and Draco.

"Dragon, why don't you go first."

Draco opened his present and found a new pair of dragon hide gloves for quidditch.

"Mum, this is perfect. Thank you. Your turn, Mia."

Hermione opend her present to find a beautiful bracelet. The bracelet itself was silver but it has purple lilies all the way around it.

"Oh, mum. It's beautiful. Thank you so much," cried Hermione as she jumped up to give Narcissa a hug.

Draco reached behine him and grabbed the last two presents under the tree.

"Mia, open yours first."

Hermione opened her present and found a beautiful silver chain necklace with a purple lily at the center.

"Oh, Jacob. It's beautiful. You guys planned these presents, didn't you? You know what, I don't care. I love them both. Thank you," said Hermione as she gave Draco a hug. "Mum, it's your turn."

Narcissa opened her present and found a silver chain necklace with a silver calla lily in the middle.

"Oh, dragon. It's beautiful. Thank you," cried Narcissa. "Did you two coordinate your presents?"

"Believe it or not, we didn't," replied Draco laughing.

"Well, let's go get some breakfast before you two have to go pack to leave for Mia's house."

Narcissa led the way into the kitchen where they had a quick breakfast. Hermione and Draco went to their rooms to pack for the journey to Hermione's house. Once they finished packing and dressing, they met downstairs in front of the fireplace to say goodbye to Narcissa.

"Alright, you two, be safe and careful this next semester. Do try to stay out of trouble and write whenever you need me."

"We will," they replied in unison.

Draco grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the flames. Hermione and Draco stepped into the fireplace with their trunks then Hermione yelled the address of her parents house and they were gone.


End file.
